ATTENTION
by randomly speechless
Summary: Dalam seminggu ini, kemanapun Sasuke pergi, ia selalu bertemu dengan mantannya yaitu Naruto memakai baju dan parfume kesukaan Sasuke. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke menghadapi sikap mantan terindahnya itu? Terinspirasi dari lagu "Attention-Charlie Puth".


**Author :** Randomly Speechless

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto, Lagu "Attention" milik mas Charlie Puth.

 **Warnings :** AU, a bit of OOC, shonen-ai, cross dressing, Yaoi (?)

 **Pairing :** SasuNaru

Summary : Dalam seminggu ini, kemanapun Sasuke pergi, ia selalu bertemu dengan mantannya yaitu Naruto memakai baju dan parfume kesukaan Sasuke. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke menghadapi sikap mantan terindahnya itu? Terinspirasi dari lagu "Attention-Charlie Puth".

 **ATTENTION** (Sasuke PoV)

 _/You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwin' that dirt all on my name_

 _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_

 _You've been going round, going round, going round every party in L.A._

 _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd be at one, oh./_

'Apa yang kau inginkan dengan memakai baju itu di depanku, Dobe.', pikirku sambil memandang ke dalam mata biru pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk menari di atas panggung.

Pemuda yang sama dengan yang menyebarkan gossip aneh tentangku selama sebulan ini, membuatku harus menelepon nya setiap mendengar gossip baru untuk mempertanyakan maksdunya. Entah itu tentang aku yang menghabiskan 2 jam dipagi hari hanya untuk menstyle rambutku menggunakan pomade, ataupun tentang aku yang tak mau makan jika tak ada tomat dalam makananku, atau tentang aku yang tak suka mencuci kaus kaki ku selama sebulan. Yang sebagian besar adalah kebohongan belaka. Seperti biasa, selalu mencari kebohongan yang bisa membuatku tertawa…

 _/ I know that dress is karma, perfume regret_

 _You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, oh_

 _And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?_

 _But you're not coming home with me tonight/_

Naruto memakai gaun berwarna hitam dengan gata Chinese yang menutup lehernya. Gaun yang sama dengan yang pertama kubelikan untuknya. 'Padahal dulu kau sangat membenci gaun itu, Naruto.', aku kembali mengingat wajah cemberutnya saat pertama kali menerima gaun itu dariku.

Walaupun dia memakai wig yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya, tapi aku yakin wig itu tak sehalus rambut pirang alaminya. Apa yang ia lakukan berdandan wanita di tempat seperti ini. 'Kau dulu juga sangat benci jika aku menyuruhmu memakai gaun untuk mencoba suasana baru, Dobe…'

Langit biru bertemu gelap nya malam. Mata kami saling bertemu. Walaupun jarak antar panggung dan diriku terlampau jauh, namun aku masi bisa mencium wangi yang sangat kukenal, hampit tiap malam selama 5 tahun kuhirup wangi ini. Wangi Naruto.

Aku melihat Naruto tersenyum kepadaku. Senyuman nakal yang sering ia gunakan untuk menggodaku. Membuatku merindukan kehangatan tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Membuatku merasa sedikit 'panas'.

 _/You just want attention, you don't want my heart_

 _Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_

 _Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start_

 _You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you/_

'Apakah dia sengaja agar aku tak bisa melupakannya? Atau dia begini karena cemburu mendengar kabar burung yang disebarkan si bodoh Inuzuka itu kalau aku dekat dengan Sakura.', pikirku kembali. 'Apapun alasannya, dia sudah berhasil membuatku terus memikirkannya selama sebulan ini'.

 _/Baby, now that we're, now that we're, now that we're right here standing face-to-face_

 _You already know, already know, already know that you won, oh/_

Tak lama kemudian, saatnya aku naik ke atas panggung, menari mendampinginya. Mata kami kembali bertemu. Aku yakin saat ini mataku memancarkan kerinduanku padanya. Aku tahu aku sudah kalah sejak melihatnya memakai baju itu. Mata biru itu memancarkan keindahan yang selalu menghipnotisku, membuatku tak mungkin menolaknya.

 _/What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?_

 _(What are you doin'?)_

 _What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?_

 _(What are you doin'?)/_

'Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto, membuatku sangat menginginkanmu kembali.', aku teringat hari dimana kami mengakhiri hubungan kami. Sekarang semua alasan putus itu sudah kulupakan, yang kuingat adalah hari itu mata birunya terlihat sendu dan dipenuhi air mata, seperti hari yang sedang hujan. Mengingatnya membuat dadaku seperti tertusuk oleh jarum.

Aku memegang pinggangnya, karena saat itu adalah giliran kami menari. Aku tetap mempertahankan pandanganku pada mata birunya, sepertinya aku sedikit melihat harapan dibalik mata biru itu…

'Apakah kamu menginginkan nya juga Naruto?', tanyaku dalam hati. Tak berani menanyakannya secara langsung.

Tangan Naruto sedikit meremas tanganku, remasan tangannya tak terasa sakit, malah memberikan rasa geli yang langsung membuatku susah untuk mengontrol diri agar tidak menindihnya diatas panggung ini.

Aku melihat mata Naruto menghadap ke bawah, tanda ia sedih. 'Apakah ia sedih karena aku tak memberikan respon terhadap remasannya tadi?'

Gaunnya…

Wanginya….

Tatapan matanya…

Pipinya…

Kehangatannya….

'SEMUA INI MEMBUATKU GILA', teriakku dalam hati.

"Cukup, Naruto. Kalau kau menggodaku lebih dari ini aku tak yakin bisa mengontrol diriku lagi.", bisikku pada telinganya dengan sedikit menenggelamkan hidungku pada lehernya, berusaha menghirup semua wangi yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Tangan kiriku yang memegang pinggangnya pun ikut meremasnya.

Mata biru Naruto terbuka lebar menandakan kekagetannya.

 **AN :**

Maap gajelas lagi, tapi rasanya gatel mau bikin cerita pakai lagu ATTENTION..

Tanpa sadar jari udah ngetik walo pasti jadi gajelas, ini ga pake diliat lagi soalnya. Langsung upload saking gatelnya biar puas.

OneShot (?)

Sepertinya akan ada part 2 dengan memakai PoV Naruto.

Tapi tak tahu juga…

Dunia ini penuh dengan ketidakpastiaan….


End file.
